Arrival
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Short story of the first time Mulder and Scully meet their daughter. Review and Critique? Trying to keep the stories updated, but life is fun, and I got a new job so it's been harder to keep up with writing. Hopefully I can get back into wiring regularly.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh Mulder, I can't believe you did this to me," Dana Scully complained as she walked into the living room. Scully was around 5'4", and had red hair, blue eyes, with a freckled face, and was heavily pregnant. Mulder looked up at his wife.

"What did I do?" Fox Mulder said as he looked up from his book. Scully grumbled as she lowered herself into the sofa chair. Mulder was around 6' tall with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!" Scully said as she glared at her husband. Mulder smiled and scooted over to his wife.

"I love you, and I can't wait to meet our baby," Mulder grinned. Scully smiled at her husband.

"I love you too. Did you choose a name yet?" Scully asked. Mulder shook his head. Scully sighed.

"I haven't found a name I liked yet Scully. I know we agreed on her taking my last name, and your middle name as her middle name so all I do is think of a first name," Mulder explained. Scully shook her head.

"So all we have is something Katherine Mulder?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded. Scully gave her husband a small smile.

"Well you better decide soon. She could be here any day now," Scully said as she rubbed her stomach. Mulder grinned.

"What your due date is November 21st? It's 14th Scully. I'm sure she has another week," Mulder smiled at his wife. Scully shook her head.

"I've been in labor for about a day now. I think she'll be here soon," Scully explained. Mulder smiled at his wife and nodded. The woman shook her head and turned on the TV. Mulder looked back down at the book he was reading.

Mulder looked over at his wife when he finished reading his book. Scully was fast asleep on the couch. The man smiled and got off the couch. Mulder returned with a blanket.

Mulder smiled as he covered his wife with the blanket. Scully grumbled as Mulder tucked her in. The man smiled at his wife, kissed her, then went off to make dinner.

An hour later, Scully waddled into the kitchen. Mulder looked up from the stove and grinned at his wife. Scully slowly made her way to the kitchen chair, and slowly sat down in it.

"How are you feeling?" Mulder asked happily. Scully shook her head. Mulder gave his wife a concerned look as he gave her a plate of food.

"Thanks hun," Scully spoke softly as she tried eating her food. Mulder grabbed himself a plate and sat down at the table with his wife.

Halfway through dinner Scully groaned painfully. Mulder watched his wife for a moment and brushed his wife's hair out of her eyes. Scully grabbed onto Mulder's hand and held it.

"Scully do we need to go?" Mulder asked softly. Scully nodded her head and slowly got off the kitchen chair. Mulder quickly grabbed his wife's coat, put it on her, collected the diaper bag, and car seat. Scully slowly walked out to the car, with her husband's help.

Mulder helped his wife sit in the front seat before he ran back into the house to grab his child's bag and car seat. Scully was on the phone with her mother when Mulder returned to the car.

"Yeah Mulder just got back. It's what 7:30 pm right now? Yeah she'll be here by tomorrow for sure. No Mulder hasn't decided on a name yet. I know, that's what I get for letting him choose. I did choose last time. Yes, we are going to keep her Mom, don't worry. Okay. Love you. See you soon," Scully smiled as she hung up the phone. Mulder looked over at his wife as he drove. Scully was in obvious pain.

"I love you," Mulder said cautiously. Scully smiled and held her husband's hand. The woman was trying to concentrate on slowing her contractions down. Mulder drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

At the hospital Scully was laying in a bed breathing heavily. Mulder was sitting close to her grinning happily. Scully groaned and turned away from her husband. Mulder looked over at his wife sadly.

"Hey," Margaret Scully smiled as she entered the room. She was an older woman who stood around 5'5", and had shoulder length brown hair with blue eyes. Scully smiled at her mother the best she could.

"Hey Mom. Thanks for coming," Scully tried to tell her mother. Magge smiled and knelt down next to the hospital bed. The woman brushed Scully's hair out of her eyes.

"No problem Dana. You know I really want to meet my grandbaby. Just breathe, you will be okay," Maggie smiled. Scully nodded and rolled onto her back. Mulder smiled at his wife.

A few hours later, Scully was groaning louder. Mulder was holding his wife's hand as the doctor checked her over. Maggie sat in a chair watching her daughter happily.

"You're ready Dana. Would you like to try to push this baby out?" the doctor asked with a smile. Scully shook her head and took some deep breaths. Mulder tried to snuggle on her.

"Don't touch me. You got me into this mess," Scully growled at her husband. Mulder nodded as he pulled away, but he continued to hold Scully's hand.

"Oh yeah she's here," Scully said hastily as she sat up. The doctor quickly tried to get the woman to calm down as Mulder held her close.

"Okay. Then you gotta be ready to push, okay?" the doctor spoke calmly. Scully nodded and did as the doctor instructed. Within ten minutes their child was born.

"I wanna see her," Scully said pleading with the doctor. The doctor smiled and handed the newborn over to her mother. Scully quickly grabbed the child and held her close.

"Oh, you're so beautiful sweetheart," Scully beamed as she cuddled her child. The newborn was still whining and crying as her mother held her. Mulder was grinning from ear to ear.

"How is she Dana?" Maggie asked as she approached her daughter. Scully was smiling as she loved on the baby trying to calm her down. Maggie smiled and took a photo of the two girls. Soon the baby settled down and was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"Here, we need to check her out. To make sure she's healthy," the doctor explained as she took the newborn from Scully. Scully nodded and snuggled up to her husband.

"Good. Go get some rest. We'll wake you in a bit so the baby can eat. Does she have a name yet?" the doctor asked. Scully looked up at her husband. Mulder grinned at his wife.

"Not yet. I'm still trying to decide. I guess I gotta make a choice soon," Mulder laughed. The doctor smiled and nodded as they left the room. Mulder settled down on the bed next to his wife.

"I love you Fox," Scully said as she yawned. Mulder shushed his wife and snuggled on her as she fell asleep. Maggie smiled at the new parents happily.

An hour later the doctor returned to the room, with the newborn swaddled up in a blanket. Mulder and Scully were fast asleep in the hospital bed together. Maggie smiled when she saw the doctor.

"She's perfectly healthy. A little small but she's great," the doctor explained to Maggie. Maggie smiled and nodded as she went to go wake her daughter and son-in-law.

"Dana, your baby is back," Maggie spoke softly. Scully stirred awake and looked around the room. Mulder yawned and snuggled on his wife.

"Where is she?" Scully asked anxiously. The doctor smiled and approached Scully. The woman quickly took her child from the doctor.

"Mulder look at her," Scully beamed. The newborn was awake looking around. Mulder grinned happily and gently kissed the baby. The baby make some noises unsure on what was going on.

"Can I hold her Dana?" Mulder asked hopefully. Scully nodded, and slowly gave her daughter over to her husband. Mulder grinned as he looked at the newborn.

"Hi Storm. Aww you are so cute," Mulder spoke softly. The newborn yawned and settled down as her father rocked her. Scully looked up at her husband.

"Storm? Is that what you decided?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded without taking his eyes off his child. Scully smiled.

"Yeah. Storm Katherine Mulder," the man explained as he gave the newborn back to his wife. Scully took the child back happily.

"I love it," Scully said as she tried to feed her child. Storm cried and couldn't take to Scully right away. The woman looked heart broken.

"Dana, it's okay. Give her time. She might not be hungry yet," Maggie explained. Scully nodded sadly. Mulder loved on his wife.

After a couple hours, Storm was happily feeding, as her mother watched her closely. Mulder was taking a light nap as his wife took care of their daughter. Maggie was watching her daughter happily.

"I love you so much Stormy," Scully spoke and sang to the newborn as she ate. The newborn was slowly falling asleep as she ate. Scully snuggled on her daughter happily.

"You do know you need to burp her right Dana?" Maggie asked her daughter as she handed her a small towel. Scully nodded and watched her daughter.

A few hours later, the doctor gently woke the sleeping couple. Mulder yawned and looked up at the doctor. Scully remained asleep. Storm was asleep in the hospital bassinet next to Scully.

"Hey, you guys need to sign Storm's birth certificate and get her set up with her next appointment," the doctor explained. Mulder nodded and and woke his wife. As Scully woke, Storm started to cry again.

"Let me get my baby first," Scully interrupted. Maggie stopped her.

"Dana, let me take care of Storm while you sign the paperwork. I'll give her right back when you're done," Maggie tried to bargain with her daughter. Scully sighed and nodded reluctantly.

Maggie smiled, and gently picked picked the newborn up. The child cried a bit but settled down as she was cuddled on. Scully smiled at her mother as she took care of Storm.

"So Storm was born on November 15th at 2:12am. She is 6lbs, is 18" long, and she is perfectly healthy. If everything goes well, you should be able to go home tomorrow," the doctor smiled at the couple. Scully nodded happily and looked up at her husband. Mulder was watching the doctor.

The next day Maggie walked into the hospital room as Scully was getting her stuff around. The older woman smiled and approached her daughter.

"Hello Dana. How are you feeling today?" Maggie asked her daughter. Scully looked up at her mother and smiled.

"I hurt, but I'm good. Look at how adorable my baby is," Scully grinned. Maggie smiled and handed her daughter a small gift.

"What is this Mom?" Scully asked. Maggie smiled.

"Open it. It's for Stormy," Maggie explained. Scully opened the bag and peeked inside. When she saw what it was she smiled and pulled out a baby blanket with a fox on it.

"Aww Mom, I love it! It even has a fox on it," Scully chuckled. Maggie smiled at her daughter and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Dana. I really am. You guys finally have a chance to be parents, and you're going to be great. Storm is very lucky to have you guys," Maggie explained. Scully nodded as Mulder walked back into the room.

"Hey Dana, I have the car pulled up and ready to go," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and laid the new blanket around her daughter. Storm was fast asleep.

"Look what my Mom got us," Scully smiled up at her husband. Mulder looked at the blanket and laughed.

"That's what I get for having the name Fox huh?" Mulder laughed. Maggie smiled and hugged her daughter. Scully hugged her mother back.

"Thank you for being here for us Mom," Scully said as she pulled away. Maggie smiled and nodded.

"It's no problem Dana. Come on. Let's get you and your baby out to the car," Maggie encouraged. Scully nodded and went over to her husband. Mulder picked up his daughter's car seat and the three of them walked out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

When the couple arrived home, Scully gently got her daughter out of the backseat. Storm yawned but remained asleep. The woman smiled down at the newborn. Mulder approached his wife and gently took his daughter from his wife.

"Come on Scully. You need to rest. You've had a busy last couple days," Mulder encouraged. Scully nodded and followed her husband into the house.

Mulder gently set his daughter's car seat on the floor as his wife removed her shoes. Mulder put his coat and the diaper bag away. Scully gave her husband a kiss before she tried to take her daughter out of her car seat.

"Dana, go rest. I'll take care of her," Mulder spoke softly. Scully shook her head. Mulder smiled.

"I don't want to leave her Mulder," Scully said as she picked her child up. Storm yawned and settled down as her mother held her. Mulder looked at his wife.

"You can't sleep with her Scully," Mulder explained. Scully nodded unhappily. The older man sighed.

"Scully, I'll set up the crib so it's right next your side of the bed. Remember it has that option to remove one of the sides so it can connect to our bed. Okay?" Mulder asked. Scully nodded as she rocked her child.

An hour later Mulder walked downstairs. Scully was sitting in the rocking chair playing with her daughter. Mulder smiled and entered the living room.

"Scully come on. I got everything set up," Mulder encouraged. Scully looked up at her husband and got off the rocking chair. Storm was awake looking around. Mulder smiled at his daughter.

When Scully arrived upstairs, she gently laid her daughter down in her crib. The newborn started to stress out and cry. Scully became heartbroken as she climbed into bed.

"Stormy. I'm right here," Scully spoke softly as she laid down next to her child. The newborn settled down a bit but still was unhappy. Scully snuggled up to her child the best she could. Storm settled down and fell asleep with her mother.

Mulder walked into the room an hour later and sighed. Scully was holding her child close to her as she slept. Storm was very content for a newborn. Mulder climbed into bed, wrapped his arms around his wife, and held her close.

"Mmm Mulder?" Scully yawned as she slowly awoke. Mulder shushed his wife and snuggled on her. Scully sighed happily and went back to sleep.

A couple hours later, Storm started to cry. Scully woke up and nuzzled on her daughter. The newborn kept crying as her mother gave her attention.

Scully smiled and sat up. She picked up her daughter and started to feed her. Storm quickly started to eat. Scully looked over at her husband and smiled. Mulder was fast asleep.

When Storm was done eating, Scully got off the bed, grabbed a towel, and tried to burp her. The newborn spit up a bit and started crying. Scully shushed her daughter and sang to her as she went into her daughter's bedroom.

Scully flipped on the light as she walked into the bedroom and smiled. The room was decorated in foxes, but looked a bit empty since Mulder moved the crib into their bedroom.

The mother went around, and collected a new diaper and outfit for her daughter. Storm cried unhappily as she was laid on her changing table for the first time. Scully smiled at the baby as she undressed and changed her.

After Storm was changed, Scully took her downstairs. The woman gently laid her daughter in her bouncy chair and buckled her in. Storm yawned and watched her mother. Scully smiled happily as she set up some toys for Storm to look at, as she made dinner.

When dinner was done, Scully gently picked her daughter out of her bouncy seat. Storm mumbled as Scully held her close. The woman went upstairs and woke her husband.

"Mulder, dinner is ready," Scully spoke softly as she woke her husband. Mulder yawned and stretched before he sat up in bed. The woman smiled at the older man.

"Mmm, can I see my baby?" Mulder asked happily. Scully nodded and gently handed her daughter over to her husband. Storm cried slightly before her father held her close.

"I think she's going to be clingy with us. She cries when she's not being held," Scully mentioned. Mulder smiled and nodded.

"Did you have to hold her the entire time you made dinner?" Mulder asked. Scully chuckled slightly.

"No, thankfully. She did like her bouncy seat though," Scully explained. Mulder nodded and snuggled on the newborn. Scully filled up with pride, happy she finally got the family she always wanted.

Mulder got out of the bed and followed Scully downstairs. Storm yawned and settled down as her father held her. When they arrived downstairs Mulder gently put his daughter down in her bouncy seat.

The newborn cried unhappily as her father buckled her in. Mulder shushed his daughter as he set the toys back up. Storm watched her father as he went to get himself dinner.

After dinner, Mulder and Scully were cuddled up on the couch together watching a movie. Storm was fast asleep in her mother's arms. Scully looked up and her husband and smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mulder looked over at his wife confused. Scully tried to get off the couch to answer the door. Mulder stopped her.

"I got it Scully. Just take care of our baby, okay?" Mulder explained. Scully nodded and loved on the newborn. Mulder smiled and went to open the door.

"Hey! I hoped you were home. I was in the the area and I haven't seen you or Scully in a about six months, so I decided to drop by," an older balding man with a white beard and glasses explained to Mulder. Mulder stood still and processed who was at the door.

"Skinner?" Mulder stood in the doorway, slightly confused. The man nodded. Mulder grinned and let the other man in the house.

"Hey it's nice to see you again. Follow me," Mulder grinned as he led Skinner to the living room. Scully was sitting on the couch cuddling on the newborn as the two men entered the room.

"Skinner? Is that really you?" Scully smiled. Mulder grinned as he led Skinner to a chair. Skinner smiled and sat in the chair, as Mulder sat next to his wife.

"Aww are you guys babysitting?" Skinner asked as he looked at the newborn. Mulder looked over at his wife and grinned. Scully snuggled on Storm.

"Um. No. This is my daughter," Mulder explained. Skinner gave Mulder a surprised look. Scully laid on her husband.

"We didn't tell anyone I was pregnant other than my mother, and the hospital I work at, just in case something went wrong. Well obviously the pregnancy went fine," Scully smiled. Skinner nodded and smiled.

"What's her name?" Skinner asked. Mulder looked at his wife.

"Storm Katherine Mulder. Would you like to hold her?" Scully asked happily. Skinner nodded and took the newborn from her mother. Storm cried slightly as she was being handed over.

"Hi Storm. You look like your Dad," Skinner smiled and he held the newborn close to him. Storm whined and wiggled slightly.

"Here, I don't want to drop her," Skinner explained as he gave the newborn back to her mother. Scully quickly took her daughter back and held her close.

After an hour of visiting, Mulder walked Skinner to the door. Scully was upstairs feeding and changing her daughter. As soon as Skinner left Mulder headed upstairs.

Mulder walked into his bedroom, and saw his wife laying down with their daughter, cuddling on her. Storm was swaddled up, while slowly falling asleep. Mulder smiled and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

The older man climbed into bed and held his wife close. Scully sighed happily as her husband held her. Storm yawned again while laying right next to her mother. Scully kissed on the newborn, before her and her husband fell asleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mulder, are you almost ready?" Scully called up the stars as they were getting ready for Storm's first doctor's appointment. Storm was buckled into her car seat fast asleep.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Mulder said as he walked down the stairs. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled. Mulder returned the smile.

"You're really handsome, you know that?" Scully said happily as she pulled her husband close to her. Mulder nodded and kissed on his wife. Scully sighed happily and returned the kiss.

Storm soon started to whine. Scully kissed her husband once more before she pulled away from him. Mulder grinned and followed his wife. The woman knelt down next to the car seat, put a heavier blanket on her daughter, and tried to pick up the car seat.

"Scully, I got her. Go out to the car. I'll bring out Stormy," Mulder encouraged. Scully nodded, snuggled on her husband, then headed outside. Mulder smiled, picked up the car seat, and followed his wife.

An hour later, the family arrived at the doctor's office. Scully was holding onto her husband's hand happily. Mulder was beaming at his wife. The woman collected the diaper bag and got out of the car. Mulder grinned and went to grab his daughter.

The newborn was alert and looking around. Mulder chuckled, tucked the blanket in around his child and detached the carseat. Scully gave her husband a look.

"Stormy woke up during the car ride and didn't fuss," Mulder said proudly. Scully looked at her husband and walked over to him. The baby yawned.

"Come on hun. Let's go inside," Scully said happily. Mulder smiled and followed his wife.

When they arrived inside, Scully went to the check in counter, while Mulder went to sit with his daughter. Storm mumbled and tried looking up at her father.

"Okay, she's all checked in. How is she doing?" Scully said as she sat down with her husband. Mulder smiled at his child.

"She's good. Not fussy at all. She's very calm," Mulder smiled. Scully smiled and waved at her daughter before she started the paperwork.

After a while, the family got called back into an exam room. Storm whined as her father picked up the car seat. Mulder smiled and his wife and followed her back to the exam room.

When the family arrived in the exam room, Mulder gently set the chair seat down on the floor. Scully handed the paperwork over to her husband so she could pick up her daughter.

"Hi there sweetheart. I love you," Scully spoke softly as she picked up her child. Mulder smiled, sat in a chair, and filled out the paperwork.

"Hey hun. There is no section for my family history to fill out about alien abductions and government conspiracies," Mulder laughed. Scully shot a look at her husband as she loved on her daughter.

"Knock that off," Scully laughed as she snuggled on her baby. Mulder grinned at his wife.

"It's true and you know it," Mulder smiled as he kept filling out the paperwork. Scully sat next to her husband and kissed him. Mulder smirked and returned the kiss.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever," Scully said as she rolled her eyes. Mulder snuggled on his wife happily before he finished up the paperwork. Storm cried a bit at her mother.

"Hi Stormy," Mulder spoke softly. Storm yawned and snuggled into her mother. Mulder laid on his wife and watched his daughter. Storm closed her eyes and wanted to sleep.

"Hey there. How is Storm doing?" a nurse asked as she entered the room. Scully smiled down at her daughter. Storm was trying to sleep.

"Trying to sleep. She's going to be cranky with this appointment," Scully explained. The nurse smiled and nodded.

"So she's sleeping well?" the nurse asked. Scully nodded. Mulder looked at his daughter and tried to wake her. Storm whined and started to cry. Mulder snuggled on his daughter.

"Aww, it's okay sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy and right here," Scully spoke softly, trying to comfort her daughter. Storm cried unhappily from being woken up.

"Storm. I love you," Mulder spoke softly. Storm whined and hiccuped as she looked up at her parents.

"Her cries are good," the nurse said happily. Scully grinned at her husband.

"Here, may I take her?" the nurse asked softly. Scully nodded and gave her daughter over to the nurse. The newborn cried unhappily when she wasn't near her parents.

"Aww you're okay. Shhh. Shhh," the nurse spoke softly to the newborn. Storm kept crying, wanting her mother. The nurse smiled, and took Storm to be examined.

"Aww. She's so attached to us," Mulder said proudly. Scully nodded and gently kissed her husband. Mulder nuzzled on his wife.

About ten minutes later, the nurse handed Storm back to her mother. The newborn was swaddled up in a warm blanket. Scully smiled as she looked over her daughter. Storm sensed her mother's presence and calmed down.

"The doctor will be in, in a bit," the nurse explained before she collected her papers and left the room. Mulder gently took his daughter from his wife and loved on her.

Storm yawned and settled down, trying to sleep again. Scully smiled at her daughter as her husband held her close. Mulder was watching his wife.

"Hey there. From the paperwork, Storm is looking perfectly healthy. She's back up to her birth weight, and the nurse says she's sleeping well," Dr. Ayers said as he walked into the room. Scully smiled up at the doctor. Mulder grinned at his wife.

"I do have a couple questions for you Ms. Scully, first off, how are you feeding your daughter and how often does she eat," the doctor asked as he looked at Scully.

"I'm breastfeeding. Storm eats every two to three hours. She has no issues attaching. She eats until she's full, then detaches with no issues," the woman explained. The baby gave out a tiny snore.

"Good. Does your husband help take care of Storm, so you can get enough rest?" Dr. Ayers asked as he looked over the couple. Mulder nodded as Scully smiled at him.

"Yeah. He's been amazing to me when it comes to helping with Storm," Scully said happily. The doctor nodded.

"Here, can I look her over?" Dr. Ayers asked. Mulder nodded and gave his daughter over to the doctor. Storm cried as she was taken from her father.

"You're okay. Mommy is still in the room," Dr. Ayers said as he removed the blanket from the upset baby. Storm kept crying as the doctor looked her over.

"Stormy, it's okay. Shhh," Scully spoke softly as she approached the exam table. Dr. Ayers smiled at Scully as she tried to comfort her child.

After the exam, Scully was changing and dressing her daughter into new PJs. Mulder looked over his wife's shoulder at his daughter. Scully was trying to dress their daughter into a onesie that made her look like a bear.

"Aww, that's cute. When did we buy that?" Mulder asked. Scully smiled at her husband as she finished dressing her child.

"Um. I picked it up on one of my shopping trips after work. I thought I showed you," Scully explained. Mulder shook his head.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Scully explained. Mulder smiled and snuggled on his wife.

"It's okay. Would you like to go out for lunch?" Mulder asked hopefully. Scully smiled and looked down at her newborn. Storm was looking back at her mother.

"Yeah. That should be fine," Scully replied. Mulder grinned and kissed his wife happily as she buckled her daughter into her car seat.

"Here, I got her," Mulder said as he picked up the car seat. Scully smiled up at her husband, and held his hand as they walked out to the car together.


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder was downstairs making breakfast for him and his wife, while Scully was upstairs feeding and dressing their child. Storm whined at her mother as she was being changed.

"You're okay sweetheart," Scully said softly. Scully was nervous though. It was the first day she was returning back to work after her maternity leave. Storm grabbed at her mother.

The woman smiled, sat up, and fed her child. Storm cooed happily as she ate. Scully smiled and watched her daughter.

"Hey, breakfast is ready," Mulder spoke softly as he entered his daughter's bedroom. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled. Storm sensed her father in the room and mumbled.

"Are you sure you can handle her today Mulder?" Scully asked nervously. Mulder chuckled.

"Of course I can Scully. I have the bottles you made for her. I know how to change, burp, and bathe her. She has to have tummy time at least three times today, and I have that baby blanket with your scent on it, in case she becomes fussy and won't let me calm her down," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded.

"Alright. Sorry. I'm just nervous about leaving my baby, I guess," Scully replied. Mulder smiled and kissed on his wife happily. Scully smiled and returned the kiss.

"Everything will be fine. I promise," Mulder said as he kissed his wife again. Storm detached from her mother and looked up at her father.

"Hey, are you done?" Scully asked her daughter, as she tried to get her to eat again. Storm mumbled and kept eating. Mulder laughed.

"Just call me on your breaks and lunch Scully. I'll let you know everything we've done during the day," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and laid her head against her husband's.

A little while later, Storm was done eating and whining for her father. Mulder gently took the baby from his wife and held her close.

"Hi Stormy. You and I are going to spend the day together, okay?" Mulder spoke softly to his daughter. Storm reached up for her father and grabbed onto his nose. Mulder grinned at his wife.

After breakfast, Scully was putting her shoes and coat on to go to work. Mulder was setting up some Blues Clues for his daughter to watch while he cleaned up the house.

"Hun. I'm leaving," Scully told her husband as she walked into the room. Mulder smiled at his wife.

"Okay. Have a good day at work Scully," Mulder grinned. The baby mumbled as she heard her parents talk. Scully smiled and went over to her daughter.

"Bye Stormy. Be nice to Daddy while I'm gone okay?" Scully spoke softly. Storm was watching her mother, trying to understand what she was saying. Scully kissed her daughter, then set up a few toys for her to reach for and look at while her father cleaned.

During lunch, the house phone started to ring. Mulder set down the sandwich he was eating and grabbed the phone. Storm watched her father from her bouncy seat.

"Hey Scully! I love you," Mulder said happily. Storm looked up at her father while he talked on the phone.

"Yup. She had her morning nap. She's getting really good about holding her head up during tummy time. She also ate one of the bottles pretty easily," Mulder said proudly. Storm reached at her father.

"Here Stormy," Mulder said as he put the phone up to his daughter's ear. Storm mumbled at the new sensation and looked at Mulder.

"Hi Stormy. Mommy misses you," Scully said happily as she talked to her daughter. Storm recognized her mother's voice and smiled. Mulder grinned at his daughter. Storm looked around to see where her mother was.

After a short while, Mulder hung up the phone, and took his daughter out of her bouncy seat and laid her on her stomach, on a clean blanket. Storm started to cry at her father.

"Aww, it's okay Storm," Mulder laughed as he laid on his stomach as well. Storm kept whining and crying.

"Look, Daddy is doing the same thing," Mulder said happily as he was close to his daughter's face. Storm cried, but started to settle down with her father being right next to her.

Mulder smiled as his daughter lifted her head and looked at him. The man snuggled on his daughter happily. Storm yawned and laid her head back down. Mulder smiled and laid his head down with his daughter.

Storm whined at her father again as she lifted her head back up. Mulder kissed on his daughter happily. The baby looked around her surroundings.

After a short while, Mulder sat up and picked his child up. Storm yawned and laid on her father. Mulder grinned and held his daughter close as he went to his sofa chair to sit in it.

An hour later, Scully walked into the house. As the woman removed her shoes and coat she listened for her husband and daughter. When she didn't hear either of of them, Scully went into the living room.

Mulder was laying down on his sofa chair, fast asleep. Storm was cuddled up in her father's arms as she slept as well. Scully smiled as she approached her family.

"Hey Mulder," Scully smiled as she woke her husband. Mulder yawned and looked up at his wife. The woman gently kissed on her husband. Mulder smiled and returned the kiss.

"So hun. Remember when you kept scolding me about co-sleeping?" Scully laughed. Mulder held his daughter closer to him and stuck his tongue out at his wife. Storm cried and started to wake up.

"Come here sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she picked up her child. Storm cried and started to try to suck on her mother's shirt. The woman sat in the rocking chair, and fed her child. Storm started to happily eat.

"She was good today. Very calm. I didn't have to use that baby blanket for her yet. She had three of the bottles you made for her as well," Mulder explained. Scully smiled up at her husband.

"What about her tummy time?" Scully asked. Mulder chuckled.

"She threw a massive fit when she had to be on ger tummy. I had to lay on the floor right next to her to make her calm down," Mulder laughed. Scully smiled at her husband, then at her daughter. Her day went a lot better than she thought it would.


	5. Chapter 5

While Mulder was cooking dinner in the kitchen, Scully was in the living room playing with her daughter. Storm was sitting in her bouncy seat, while Scully sat in front of her.

"Hi Stormy," Scully said cheerfully. Storm laughed and babbled sightly in response. The woman became excited when Storm replied to her. The baby watched her mother happily.

Scully started to bounce the seat Storm was sitting in. The baby giggled happily as her mother moved her seat.

"You're such a happy baby, aren't you Storm?" Scully asked happily. Storm mumbled and chewed on her hand. The woman kissed her daughter proudly.

As Scully was reading to her daughter, her husband walked into the room. Storm saw her father and made happy noises. Mulder smiled at his daughter.

"Dinner is ready Dana," Mulder smiled at his wife. Scully nodded, kissed her daughter, and stood up. Storm whined and reached for her mother. Mulder gave Storm a stuffed bear and followed his wife.

While Scully and Mulder tried to eat, their daughter became fussy. Scully sighed and put down her fork. Mulder watched his wife.

"I'll be right back Mulder," Scully said as she tried to stand up. Mulder quickly stopped his wife.

"Just let her be. She needs to learn to self soothe. Stormy will be fine being away from us for twenty minutes," Mulder reassured his wife. Scully nodded, sat down, and finished her dinner.

Mulder gently kissed his wife as he collected the plates. Scully smiled and returned the kiss. The man went over to the sink and started to wash them. Scully followed after her husband, laid against him, and helped him clean.

When the couple was done cleaning, Scully snuggled on her husband. Mulder grinned and started the dishwasher. Scully quickly tried kissing on her husband again.

"Hey, you're kind of clingy right now," Mulder laughed as he returned the kisses. Scully smirked, and quickly led her husband up to their bedroom.

An hour later Scully returned to check on her daughter. Storm was fast asleep in her bouncy seat. The woman smiled, unbuckled her daughter, and picked her up.

Storm whined as she slowly woke up. Scully smiled at her child and loved on her as she walked upstairs. Storm cried and grabbed onto her mother.

"Shh. Shh. You're okay," Scully spoke happily to her child as she walked into Storm's bedroom. Storm whined and cried some more. Mulder soon walked into the bedroom.

"She sounds like she's having a major meltdown," Mulder said as he looked surprised. Usually Storm was a quiet happy baby, so this behavior was unexpected.

"Yeah. I did wake her up though, so she might be upset about that," Scully explained as she laid Storm on her changing table. Storm cried and kicked the best she could.

"Hey. You're fine sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy are right here," Scully said happily as she undressed her child. Mulder quickly retrieved a clean diaper and some wiped for his wife.

"Thanks hun," Scully spoke softly to her husband as she changed her daughter. Storm whined and kicked again. Mulder gently held his daughter's feet still as his wife changed her.

"Look Stormy. Your pajamas have foxes on them," Scully said happily as she pointed at the foxes on Storm's footie pajamas. Storm mumbled a bit as she looked at the foxes.

"You like foxes don't you Storm," Scully said happily as she dressed her daughter. Mulder laughed and shook his head. Scully looked over at her husband.

"I should have never let you choose the animal that was going to be in her nursery," Mulder laughed. Scully smiled as she picked up her child, and kissed her husband.

"I know. I did it as a joke, but you can tell it's her favorite even though she's seen a lot of other animals too," Scully smiled. Mulder nodded and gently kissed his wife.

Storm suddenly became fussy again. Scully went and sat in the chair, before she tried to feed her child. Storm quickly latched on and ate.

The woman softly sang to her child as she ate. Storm mumbled happily at her mother's voice. Mulder smiled at his family as he took the trash out from his daughter's room.

After about twenty minutes, Scully tried to cuddled on her child. Storm cried unhappily as she spit up on her mother. Scully quickly held her daughter out in front of her.

"Are you okay, Stormy?" Scully spoke calmly. Storm became upset and started to cry. Mulder quickly returned to the bedroom when he heard his daughter crying.

"Is everything okay?" Mulder asked as he entered the room. Scully looked up at her husband and gave him a small smile.

"She spit up all over me," Scully said as she gave her husband a small smile. Mulder smiled and gently took his daughter from his wife. The man left the bedroom with his daughter to get her cleaned up.

A short while later, Mulder returned to the bedroom with his child. Storm was holding onto her father as he laid out her blanket for her. Scully soon returned to the bedroom as well.

"Hey Mulder. How is she?" Scully asked as she looked at her child. Storm whined as her father swaddled her.

"She seems okay. I cleaned up her face and she didn't get any spit up on her pajamas," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and climbed into bed. The man gently laid his daughter down in her crib next to her mother.

Mulder yawned and changed into his pajamas. Scully smiled at the older man as he climbed into bed. Mulder yawned, kissed his wife happily, and laid down. Scully cuddled up close to her husband and fell asleep.

A couple hours later Storm woke up and tried wiggling out of her blanket. The child suddenly rolled over, startling herself. Storm quickly started to cry.

"Mmm Stormy?" Scully mumbled as she woke up. Storm heard her mother and started crying harder. Scully quickly got up, looked at her child, and rolled her over.

"Aww you're okay. Mommy's right here, shh," Scully spoke softly as she comforted her child. Storm fought with her blanket trying to roll over again.

"What are you doing Storm. You need to sleep," Mulder grumbled. Storm rolled over again, and when she realized she was stuck again, she cried. Scully sighed and flipped her child over.

"She figured out how to roll over, and she keeps getting stuck," Scully said unhappily. Mulder rolled over to his wife and held her close.

"Just hold her. She should be fine," Mulder mumbled as he snuggled into his wife. Scully sighed and pulled Storm into her arms. Storm wiggled and kept crying.

"Did Daddy swaddle you too tight?" Scully yawned. Storm hiccuped as her mother unwrapped her. Storm mumbled happily as she was unwrapped. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"Is that all you wanted? You had a full on meltdown for that?" Scully laughed as she kissed her daughter.

"Alright. You need to sleep. Mommy has to get up in a few hours for work," Scully smiled as she held her daughter close. Storm yawned as she was cuddled. Scully smiled and fell asleep herself.


End file.
